


falling for u

by seos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seos/pseuds/seos
Summary: a little lazy summer with johnny seo





	falling for u

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time publishing a work of mine ... ever >_< my grammar might be rly bad hehe  
> inspired by falling for u by peachy!

you had spent your summer working a little lazy job at the small art supply shop in your town. restocking the colorful display of copic markers, arranging displays of dainty tubes of oil paints, and dropping the occasional orders of massive canvases. your coworker, **johnny seo** , worked alongside you and was quite the chatty dude. when curious customers weren’t asking either of you questions or you weren’t ringing them up, johnny and you would joke and discuss anything and everything. you grew to love the lazy days where you two could just lounge around the shop and talk. with every passing day, you started to notice little **details about johnny**.

the way his eyes twinkle as he prepares to tell a cheesy joke. the way his dimples appear with the smallest of grins. the way he would grip his work apron as he doubled over in laughter. the way he looks at you as if what you are saying is the most important thing he has heard.

but you also noticed how you were **falling for johnny seo** , the corny dude who sells paintbrushes to novice artists and pastels to little kids in search of something to do this summer. you didn’t want to believe it. not as summer was coming to an end and you would both be on your separate ways; johnny moving back across the country for his last year in university and you venturing to a bigger city for another year of college. you tried to convince yourself you would get over this tiny crush, yet your heart fluttered at the mere sight of him.

you debated with yourself. should you tell him how you feel or just conceal the truth? you yearned to hold his hand, to pepper his dimpled cheeks with kisses, to run your fingers through his fluffy brown hair, to lay upon his chest and listen to the way his heart also flutters in sync with yours.

yet as summer crawled to an end and both of you had submitted your two weeks’ notice, the fear of losing johnny bubbled in your mind, eating at you as you knew you did not want to risk ruining this beautiful summer friendship. instead, you cherished the last few days working in the shop with johnny.

on your last day, johnny closed the shop with you in tow, laughing at whatever dumb joke he made. you told him you were leaving the following day back to your university. johnny’s face fell a little before he embraced you, thanking you for making his summer job more bearable. parting words were exchanged and empty promises were made to keep in touch during the busy semester.

as you walked home with memories of your little lazy summer, your heart fluttered, this time with a twinge of **longing for what could have been.**


End file.
